Logan McManus
Logan McManus (born Logan Connor McManus on July 6, 1980) is an Irish-American professional wrestler currently taking bookings for independant shows. He is best known for his work in organizations such as New Japan ProWrestling, Big Japan Pro Wrestling, Chaotic Extreme Wrestling, Insane Entertainment Online, All Star Wrestling, Reckless Hardcore Wrestling, and Ultimate Championship Wrestling. Biography Childhood Born on July 6th, 1980 to William and Claire McManus in Boston, Massachusettes after a seven hour labor. Logan is the oldest of the McManus children having two sisters, Caitlin, born on March 26th, 1982 and the youngest of the McManus clan, his sister Rori born on January 5th, 1985. Logan's parents divorced on November 22nd, 1988 with his mother taking sole custody of the children and his father William disappearing from their lives. The McManus children didn't have the greatest of childhoods but they pulled together as a family in times of need. Claire dated several men that the young children didn't really approve and with a constant stream of new faces. The three children seemed to withdraw some from their mother. Working day and night shifts to help support them, Claire did the best she could in a rough and tumble neighborhood that was South Boston. Logan watched out for his two younger sisters constantly and more than once that saw him in a schoolyard fight sticking up for them and for his friends. As time went on Logan began to become more active in sports and though not the most popular of kids in school, he didn't have it quite as rough as some. Logan excelled in academics and was always near the top of his class. Though no matter how hard Logan tried it seemed the approval from their mother seemed to always fall on Caitlin the middle child. As such, Caitlin, always their mother's favorite seemed to have it all as Logan and Rori struggled with certain things. Always closer to Rori than Caitlin, Rori looked up to Logan when their father left home and that would come back to haunt the young man later on in life. When he was sixteen years old, Logan was helping to repair the roof of his mother's small suburban home when he slipped and fell from the roof. While not breaking any bones from falling from the roof of the two story home, it did instill into Logan a small fear that he might not be around for his family. After that close call, he took a job to help support his sisters and ease the burden from his mother. At first his mother thought it would interfere with his after school activities so the young man took a third shift job for a meat processing plant where he worked near the docks in South Boston. High School & Beyond Logan was a star athlete in junior high and high school, routinely excelling at any sport he chose. From track and field, football, baseball, basketball and hockey, the young Irish American student was an exceptionally gifted athlete. Logan was easily his school's top athlete as well as one of the smartest in his class. Logan was a star running back for his high school, breaking several school records as well as helping to lead his high school team during his sophmore year to a state championship game. Logan would be taken out late in the second half with a slight concussion and watched from the sidelines as his team lost in a 28-24 final score. Logan recovered and during his junior year, he was itching to try something new and joined the wrestling team as well as playing shooting guard in the starting line up for the school basketball team. While Logan didn't break any records in basketball, it was said at the time he possessed an incredible 35" vertical leap. During baseball season Logan played shortstop and during the winter months saw Logan playing hockey, a sport he rather enjoyed for the physicality. Logan excelled on the ice as his school's starting center, which let to his breaking the school scoring record his junior year, followed by breaking his own record the following year. Logan was happy to become the school's all time leading scorer in hockey while finishing third in all time rushing yards and touch downs for the football team. But still, any approval he got from his mother was small to non-existant and only caused him to work harder. While finishing high school, Logan worked in a meat packing plant on the late night shift to help his mother support him and his two sisters. During Logan's senior year, he began to get involved in his school's wrestling team, excelling in his weight class while on the weekends, Logan began to fall in with several more unsavory characters from South Boston, eventually winding up in a small time illegal fight club. Using the money he made there, Logan made sure his mother could provide for Rori and Caitlin till they were both eighteen and Logan graduated near the top of his class on June 6th, 1998. Immediately, Logan traveled to Calgary, Alberta, Canada to train at Stu Hart's legendary wrestling school known as the Dungeon. After spending a year training at the Dungeon, Logan found himself returning home to bail his youngest sister out of some trouble she had gotten into which saw the oldest of the McManus siblings forced to re-evaluate his own life. Recieving a call from his mother, Logan made the trek back to Boston to search for his missing sister who had run away with her then boyfriend. During the course of this, Logan found himself joining the United States Army on June 1st, 1999 and was shipped to Fort Bragg. There he went through basic training and followed his basic training with applying to and excelling in Special Forces training where Logan eventually became a member of the elite United States Army Rangers. By the time Logan was 22, he had been involved in various operations in Africa, Afganistan, Iraq, Iran, as well as having traveled to Russia, England and Mexico. Logan eventually found himself stationed on a small island just south of Japan for two years and after various stints with black bag operations with which he is unwilling to talk about, Logan found his childhood desire to be a professional wrestler rekindled after attending several All Japan Pro Wrestling matches. Military Service Coming Soon Big Break Before receiving his honorable discharge, Logan, while stationed near Tokyo, Japan, began training at the All Japan Dojo. During his time there, he met and befriended Italian-American wrestler Alexis Morningstar and also became friends with Kenta Kobayashi, the three training together often during the latter half of 2002 while Logan was still serving with the Special Forces unit Logan was assigned to. After recieving his discharge papers for his four years of military service, Logan rented a small apartment with Alexis Morningstar while they continued to train together. Forging a friendship, the two are good friends to this day and that friendship led to a highly successful tag team during the last part of Logan's run with NJPW before his jump to the BJW. On April 4th, 2003, Logan debuted as a masked wrestler for New Japan ProWrestling, becoming a perrenial jobber to put over many of the top stars in that promotion at the time when most westerners were looked down upon. Logan was determined though and continued to impress the owner at the time, Antonio Inoki, though he would never come out and say so until several years later. Slowly, Logan moved up the ranks through a lot of hard work and dedication, eventually losing the masked gimmick and competing under his own name and being paired with Alexis Morningstar. He joined Big Japan Pro Wrestling shortly after leaving New Japan and won his first and only title in the Japanese scene of professional wrestling. Wrestling Career New Japan ProWrestling Logan debuted as The Crimson Mask, jobbing to the likes of KENTA, Kenji Muto and more. Being a gaijin or foriegner in Japan was hard on the Boston native at first as he fought harder and trained harder to prove he belonged in the wrestling scene. After jobbing out for most of the top stars in NJPW. Logan dropped the masked gimmick and redebuted under his own name. Inoki paired the young wrestling sensation with another young American wrestler at the time who was impressing many people, Alexis Morningstar, and the two tags on and off through several programs though never won a title together. This saw a close friendship forged as the two used the small earnings they made to rent an apartment together. Eventually, Logan was de-pushed in favor of some newer up and coming Japanese wrestlers and Logan went to management to see what he could do but in the end, the creative forces behind New Japan had nothing for the foriegner and Logan was given his released when he asked for it as he had been offered a much bigger contract with Big Japan ProWrestling. Big Japan ProWrestling Debuting with BJW, Logan tore through the ranks of stars there, competing against several big names. It was during his stint there that Logan's reputation for making his opponents submit began to take shape as he routinely made all of his opponents tap out to his various finishers. Winning the BJW 8-Man Scramble Championship was the highlight of Logan's Japanese wrestling career. It was also during his stint with BJW that he was approached and jumped to Chaotic Extreme Wrestling when they offered him a much larger contract and BJW could not match their offer. A bonus was that Logan was soon to be making his professional wrestling debut on American soil once more and in his hometown of Boston, Massachusettes. Chaotic Extreme Wrestling On May 3rd, 2004, Logan debuted for Chaotic Extreme Wrestling. He quickly became one of their most promising young stars, defeating nearly all the challengers set before him. While there he amassed quite the collection of accolades, such as a pinfall victory over "Dangerous" Jack Tulley in :38 seconds. He would go on to win the CEW North American Championship from Tulley that night and held the belt twice. Losing in a street fight match to Jack "Flash" Stevens then defeating Stevens the very next week to reclaim his title. Eventually, he became the CEW Heavyweight Champion while holding the CEW North American Championship belt at the same time before losing the CEW Heavyweight Championship belt in a steel cage eight man scramble match when one of his opponents escaped the cage at the CEW Hellions Unleashed supershow. Logan then went on to team with Mad Maxwell for a short lived tag team called the Mad Factory. The team held some promise, though this was mainly due to Logan's talent and skill as Maxwell couldn't overcome his personal demons and let them get the best of him. This lead to Max being fired from the company the very night that Logan and Maxwell won the CEW Tag Team Championships. CEW folded shortly there after leaving Logan jobless in May of 2004. Moving back to the Boston area, Logan took odd jobs before making small appearances for local independant federations in the greater Boston area. Insane Entertainment Online Logan signed with a small independant wrestling company called Insane Entertainment. While the owners were from American and they toured the United States almost exclusively, IEO was packaged towards an Australian market featuring many top named stars from the U.S. Logan quickly made a name for himself in IEO, winning the IEO Fusion (formerly known as Insane) Championship after only his fifth match. Logan was one of the biggest stars in IEO and had what Dave Metzer reported as a five star match when he faced Batista at Anarchy 2 in a Three Stages of Hell Match. The first match, a hardcore match, followed by a steel cage match followed with an I Quit match if needed. Batista defeated Logan in the first match, before losing two straight falls to Logan as Logan was the first to escape from the cage and then nearly choked his opponent out to force him to say 'I Quit.' During this match, Logan suffered a broken forearm and wrestled with a cast for six weeks. After several months and a decent title run, he was fired for several months before making a surprising comeback. During his time with IEO, Logan also took dates with another small traveling promotion called All Star Wrestling. He performed for several of their shows, eventually though, that company folded due to financial strains as well. All Star Wrestling While working with IEO, Logan took several bookings with ASW, competing as a superstar and also helping with the booking. ASW was a small touring promotion and Logan fought for and won the ASW Heavyweight Championship before the promotion closed it's doors. Reckless Hardcore Wrestling Logan reappeared after IEO and ASW folded for the very short lived Reckless Hardcore Wrestling. Logan dominated and went undefeated in his tenure with the company becoming RHW's headlining star and Hardcore champion in his debut match. Ultimate Championship Wrestling After RHW folded, Logan was approached by several friends and backers and with some help founded UCW. UCW is a wonderful independant promotion currently owned and operated by Logan McManus. He routinely tries to bring the most exciting shows to the people of San Diego by importing many top stars from several promotions around the country from names like wrestling divas Kayla Flair, Raven Alexandria, Serena Laurent and Shayne to wrestling superstars Alexis Morningstar, Angel Felicity, Clark Santos, and even main streams stars such as Edge, Orton, MNM and many more. Many of the top independant names venture to put on shows for the young Irish superstar to make appearances for the small time local promotion. In Wrestling Extreme Inventions Over the years Logan has developed a style using some of the best techniques throughout the world. His extensive training in Canada, Japan and with the United States military has made Logan one of the most ferocious and feared in ring competitors. Combining the best aspects of Submission style wrestling with the versatility of several martial arts forms ranging from Krav Maga, Jeet Kun Do,and the US Army Combatives forms mainly. Logan is a skilled and highly trained killer who has killed in service to his country. An expert in hand to hand combat as well as being a weapons specialist has made Logan a legitmate terror in the ring for some. A true warrior, Logan is capable of ending a match in seconds if he chose, though he is more than capable of performing to the demands of any match and any match setting. Logan prefers to use his skills to weaken his opponent before going in for the submission finish, as it is a question of dominating the opponent by making them submit, which he truly prefers. Throughout his travels though, Logan has developed and created several moves to help him win his matches. Logan has been asked several times what he calls his hybrid style of wrestling and he answers the same way everytime and that's "Effective." Celtic Knot * Exclusive to Logan McManus thanks to fellow superstar and some time Japanese travel companion Alexis Morningstar, this is a brutal submission with seemingly no escape. Starting with his opponent in a prone position, Logan will lock on the Figure Four Neck lock, with the opponent laying on their stomach, he will face their legs and cross one leg at the knee, with his legs locked around their neck and then wrenching back as hard as he can, twisting the opponent into a U-shape with a modified Cloverleaf submission. The move attacks the back, neck and thighs. This move is usually preceded by the Fallen Emerald. Fallen Emerald * Exclusive to Logan McManus, who perfected this move after working with Alexis Morningstar in Japan. Starting with a powerbomb set up, doubling his opponent over into a bent position, Logan will then hoist them atop his shoulders and then tossing them up as if to powerbomb them down, Logan instead grasps their head, spinning them to drive them face first into the canvas mat in a devastating X-Factor like facebuster. This move is almost always followed by immediately applying the Celtic Knot for the win. Cloverleaf Suplex & Submission *Exclusive to Logan McManus, who invented the move. Starts as a Texas Cloverleaf Leg-grapevine, where in, instead of turning the opponent onto his belly to complete the submission. Logan will power the opponent over his body in a modified Belly to Belly Suplex style manuever. Only featuring Logan's belly pressed against his opponents legs as he takes them over, causing them to land on their face and chest. A variation sees Logan holding lighter opponents and after the suplex. Logan will roll through, keeping his hands locked in the grapevined position of his opponents legs to apply the Texas Cloverleaf submission. Finishing Moves *''Celtic Knot'' Figure Four Necklock w/ Modified Cloverleaf Submission Set Up Finishers * Fallen Emerald Facebuster *''Cloverleaf Suplex'' Cloverleaf Leg-Grapevine into Modified Belly to Belly Suplex Signature Moves *''Breakdown'' Nelson Facebuster *''Call of the Homeland'' Three Quarter Figure Four Leg Lock *''Celtic Spike'' Reverse Suplex into DDT *''Dragon Bomb'' Powerbomb into Death Valley Driver *''Dragonsault'' Double Rotation Moonsault- Extremely rarely done, in fact Logan has not done so since his CEW days. *''Dragontamer'' Deathlock *''Lucky Charm'' Springboard Falcon Arrow *''Phoenix Lock'' Prison Lock w/Guillotine Choke Specialty Signature Move: Tiamat's Revenge The Tiamat's Revenge is a compilation of five moves performed in quick succession by Logan McManus. It is a set up used to lead into one of his finishers in the hopes of ending the match he is in. This chain of moves takes a lot of strength and skill to execute in such succession. *''Tiamat's Revenge White_Suplex that is chained into... *Tiamat's Revenge Blue__Full Nelson Suplex that is chained into... *Tiamat's Revenge Green_Half Nelson Suplex that is chained into... *Tiamat's Revenge Red___Arm Triangle Suplex that is chained into... *Tiamat's Revenge Black_Sleeper Suplex that is either bridged for the pinfall or Logan will flip backwards with the opponent to apply a Body Scissors Sleeper. Trademark Moves *Armbar DDT *Avalanche Belly to Belly Suplex *Avalanche Stalling Brainbuster *Belly To Belly Suplex *Bulldog *Chops *Clothesline *DDT *Dragon Sleeper *Fisherman's Buster *Full-Nelson Suplex *Fujiwara Armbar *German Suplex *Half-Nelson Suplex *Heel Hook *High Kick Flurry *Kneebar *Neck Crank *Neck Crank Drop *Power-bomb *Rear Naked Choke *Screwdriver Emerald Flowsion *Scoop Slam *Shoulder Block *Sleeper Suplex *Snap Suplex *Stalling Suplex *Standing Anaconda Vice with Body Scissors *Sugiura Slam *Super Kick *Super Inverted Fisherman Buster *Top Rope Turnbuckle Powerbomb *Tornado DDT Ring Rope Drop *Triangle Chokehold *Turnbuckle Powerbomb Tag Team Moves '''With Alexis Morningstar' *''The Pride of Europe: Kingdom Come Edition'' [ Body Press With Diving Neckbreaker Assist across Knee ] *''The Pride of Europe: Killing Bitches Edition'' [ Electric Chair with Diving Triangle Choke Assist ] *''The Pride of Europe: Rocky VII Edition'' [ Stalling Side-slam Backbreaker with Shooting Star Leg Drop Assist ]] *''The Fall of Godzilla'' with Avalanche Shiranui *''The Gatecrasher'' Splash *''Heaven's Heights/Hell's Depths'' has one opponent in an Argentine backbreaker rack and as the other opponent is behind Logan, Alexis hits a diving double stomp off the top rope on the opponent's chest in the Argentine backbreaker rack then jumps off the opponent's chest performing a front flip senton knee drop on the other opponent, as Logan hits a sitout Argentine backbreaker drop using momentum from the diving double stomp. *''Revolution Reboot'' with Lungblower Assist Managers * Leyla Milani Nicknames *The Celtic Beast *The Irish Assassin Entrance Music * "Headstrong" by Trapt Career Championship Highlights All Star Wrestling *ASW Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) Big Japan ProWrestling *BJW 8-Man Scramble Champion (1 Time) Chaotic Extreme Wrestling *CEW Heavyweight Champion (1 Time) *CEW North American Champion (2 Times) *CEW Tag Team Champion (1 Time) Insane Entertainment Online *IEO Fusion Champion (Formerly Insane Championship) (1 Time) Reckless Hardcore Wrestling *RHW Hardcore Champion (1 Time) Personal Life Logan is active in several Boston based charities and on Christmas he is usually visiting several children's organizations, handing out toys for underpriviledged children. Logan has two sisters, Caitlin who has two children as well and his youngest sister, Rori. Logan's sister Rori is a professional wrestler as well. Logan has been involved in training several wrestlers, one most notably being Torrie Wilson during their time together in IEO. Trivia *Logan is an avid motorcycle ethusiast and owns five bikes. Two of which he restored himself. *Logan's long time friend Alexis Morningstar once stole all of Logan's clothes while he was in the shower before a show in NJPW. Left with only a small thong, Logan demolished the opponent that night in under a minute. It would have been quicker but his opponent kept running away screaming that Logan had Gojilla in his pants. *To pay Alexis back for the thong incident, some have said Logan was behind the infamous Icy-Hot incident that occurred to Alexis Morningstar on one particular Japanese tour. The young man had just returned from showering and put on his tights and cup protector which had been coated in the medicated cream. Logan denies this though as the actions of fellow friend KENTA.